


HONEY

by kingstoken



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Jesus brought someone in.  He found them in a warehouse south of here.





	HONEY

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes that at some point Dwight and Eugene will escape the Sanctuary and join the group in Alexandria

"Hey, Jesus brought someone in. He found them in a warehouse south of here. Rick asked my opinion, but they were unfamiliar to me. Rick wants your assistance in verifying whether they are friend or foe." Dwight stared at Eugene, he used an awful lot of words just to tell him that Rick wanted to see him for a moment. He grabbed a rag and wiped the grease off his hands as best he could. He had been trying to repair an old pickup truck, they could use all the vehicles they could get. 

He followed Eugene out of the garage and down the street. He was still trying to adjust to life in Alexandria. He felt strange and awkward here, but any place was better than the Sanctuary. As they made their way towards the gate he saw Rick, Jesus and a few others gathered around someone wrapped in a blanket. As they approached the others stepped aside, and the person in the blanket turned towards him. All the breath in his body exhaled on a single word. 

"Honey." 

They stood there staring in disbelief at each other, then Sherry raised one hand and touched his smooth check. It was like her touch broke a spell, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her neck, it was if he wanted to meld the two of them together. He felt Sherry's hand rubbing his back, her fingers in his hair, and for just a moment the pain and darkness inside him receded.


End file.
